mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.26.36-20150304033209
When discussing match ups feats decide who is stronger in what category and Miyuki has undeniably superior feats in interference strength. "Kyokan Jigoku" was a magic that directly affected the human body within the targeted area. Thus, it was very difficult to affect Magicians who applied Data Fortification to themselves. On the other hand, that also meant that Magicians were the only ones who could survive the execution site." This quote implies that data fortification is actually very effective at defending against direct attacks on the human body. I don't remember it ever being stated that rupture isn't effected by it. Did you even read the Lina quote properly? Here try again: "Ah, I lost again." "Fufu, I'm ahead by two rounds now, Lina." Lina loudly proclaimed her unwillingness to accept defeat while Miyuki smiled slightly while secretly heaving a sigh of relief. Based on their reactions, it was blatantly obvious that the victor of this contest (not that this was a real contest) was Miyuki. Despite saying "ahead by two rounds", this phrase that was normally reserved for the victor didn't leave an indelible impression of an overwhelming victory, more like— "......They're truly neck to neck." "In terms of Activation Speed, the transfer student is actually faster, isn't she?" "Hm, but Miyuki wins in interference strength, so she seized control before her opponent's magic was finished. Initiative versus power...... Rather than calling this a pure contest of strength, this is more like a tactical victory." Read the part where Miyuki seized control before Lina's magic was finished despite having the initiative. They are faster than Miyuki at deploying magic on different targets but when they are deploying magic on the same fixed location Miyuki is only slightly behind them. They use their superior activation speed to deploy their magic sequences first and while Masaki/Lina are still processing in their MCA to expand and alter the edios Miyuki reaches the step they just completed, shattering their magic with superior interference strength. They are slightly faster when it comes to targeting different fixed areas but when they compete to activate magic in the same fixed area, despite having the initiative Miyuki's magic is the only one that activates because her interference strength takes control before they can finish the complete magic ritual. That's what happened in Miyuki vs Lina and it's what will happen in Masaki vs Miyuki. "Hm, but Miyuki wins in interference strength, so she seized control before her opponent's magic was finished. Initiative versus power...... Rather than calling this a pure contest of strength, this is more like a tactical victory." It has been out right stated and proven ^ : "Just as Tatsuya said, Miyuki's Zone Interference was incredibly powerful. Even in magical combat, it was unlikely she would be harmed in any way. Usually, whoever seizes the initiative has the advantage. This is a fundamental strategy in magical combat, but when up against an opponent like Miyuki, the advantage of seizing the initiative would be greatly decreased. "